Elle était la jalousie
by Azilia07
Summary: La reine des neiges. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, Gerda avait à jamais chamboulé l'existence de la fille des brigands.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Andersen.  
**Personnages :** La fille des brigands - Gerda  
**Rating :** PG  
**Notes :** En relisant le conte, je me suis mise à shipper la fille des brigands avec Gerda. (Surtout que la fille a l'air bien jalouse quand Gerda parle de Kay). Donc petit essai sur ce couple.

* * *

La fille des brigands savait qu'elle était pleine de défauts. Elle était l'envie. Toujours elle désirait ce que les autres voulaient, disputant son bien aux autres brigands, n'hésitant pas à mordre pour vaincre. Telle une bête arrachant un bout de viande à une carcasse. Elle était la colère. Jamais soumise, elle hurlait pour se faire entendre, frappait même parfois. Elle avait toujours vécu dans un cercle de violence et ne voyait aucun mal à faire naître la douleur chez les autres. C'était, à ses yeux, une manière de prouver qu'elle existait.

Elle était la jalousie. Quand Gerda avait été emmenée dans l'antre des brigands, la fille avait décidé de la faire sienne. Elle deviendrait sa compagne de jeux, docile comme les animaux qu'elle avait su dompter. Mais surtout elle était jalouse de Gerda. Belle, pure, innocente, elle ressemblait aux saints dont on pouvait voir l'effigie sur les églises. Alors qu'elle était brune, la peau crasseuse, elle avait l'allure et les manières d'une sauvage.

Gerda l'avait changé. Simplement avec des mots, avec le récit de ses aventures. Et alors que la fille des brigands commençait à apprécier cette jeune fille, voilà que sa jalousie se réveillait. Ou plutôt changeait de cible. Gerda n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche : Kay. Ce Kay que la fille des brigands n'avait jamais vu, elle le haïssait. Il occupait toutes les pensées de Gerda, emplissait ses paroles, il était partout, tout en étant absent.

— Kay, Kay, toujours lui ! Faut-il donc que tu l'aimes à ce point ? s'écria soudainement la fille des brigands, excédée.

Et Gerda de répondre que oui, qu'elle serait prête à aller au bout du monde pour lui. Ayant appris à l'aimer cette sainte, la fille des brigands l'aida à fuir. Le baiser que posa Gerda sur sa joue avant de disparaitre à l'horizon demeura à jamais un souvenir que la fille des brigands conserva en elle.

Bien des années après, elle aussi avait pris la route. Seule sur son cheval, armée de pistolets avec lesquels elle terrifiait les voyageurs imprudents, elle avait décidé de parcourir le vaste monde. Et qui sait de retrouver Gerda. De savoir ce qu'elle était devenue.

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant la jeune fille devenue femme au détour d'un voyage. Elle avait vue la maison à la fenêtre grande ouverte, cible trop facile qui s'offrait à elle. La fille des brigands s'était glissée à l'intérieur, se faufilant sans un bruit, souple comme un chat. Gerda se tenait dos à elle, impossible pour elle de la reconnaitre. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci se retourna, le couteau sous la gorge, que la fille reconnut les grands yeux qui l'avaient envouté enfant. Le sourire qu'elle avait voulu effacer, le premier jour, à grands coups de gifles, puis qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Elle reconnaissait en cette femme la petite fille qu'elle avait longtemps jalousé.

— La fille des brigands ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

Elle était toujours là même. Naïve, souriante, attachante. La fille des brigands retira le couteau, le laissa même tomber au sol. Elle prit Gerda dans ses bras, serrant quelqu'un pour la première fois dans ses bras. Tant d'années sans elle. Tant d'années à y penser, à penser à ce Kay qui lui avait pris sa Gerda.

— Je vais pouvoir te présenter à Kay, il va être...

Elle la fit taire, l'embrassant de force, mordant ses lèvres. Le sang imprégnait sa bouche, l'enivrait. Elle relâcha sa prise que pour murmurer quelques mots.

— Oublie Kay.

C'était un ordre. Déjà la fille des brigands plaquait Gerda contre le mur, lui empêchant toute retraite. Ses mains tenaient les poignets de Gerda l'emprisonnant. Sa bouche repartit en quête de la peau de Gerda, de sa saveur. Elle voulait effacer toute trace de Kay sur ce corps qu'il avait touché avant elle. Elle était l'envie. Elle était la jalousie. Elle ne laisserait plus Gerda à personne.


End file.
